swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Exile Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions You have broken with your family, world, or organization and cannot rely on its aid or support. Whether forced or self-imposed, your exile allows you to adapt in new ways to the galaxy at large. Arrogant Bluster Prerequisite: Trained in Persuasion You take on an air of arrogance, allowing you to distract and sway others with your apparent knowledge and experience. When you make a successful Persuasion check to change an enemy's Attitude, the enemy takes a -5 penalty to it's Will Defense until the end of your next turn. If you spend a Force Point, the duration is extended to the end of the encounter. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Band Together Prerequisites: Galactic Guidance, Self-Reliant, Trained in Persuasion, Trained in Knowledge (Galactic Lore) You can inspire disparate beings to temporarily ally for a common cause. You can use each of the following Actions once per encounter: * Directed Attack: As a Swift Action, designate one enemy character or Vehicle as the target of this Talent. Until the end of your next turn, whenever an ally within 12 squares of you hits the target, add 1d6 points of damage to each hit. * Strength in Numbers: Your allies gain confidence in numbers. As a Swift Action, you grant all allies within 12 squares of you and within your line of sight a +5 bonus to their Will Defense until the end of your next turn. You must have a minimum of two allies to use this Action. * Temporary Allies: With a successful Persuasion check, you can turn a Gamemaster character with an Attitude toward you of Unfriendly or Indifferent into an ally willing to aid you and follow your direction for the remainder of the encounter. As a Swift Action, you direct the Gamemaster character to attack a target, aid another character, or use a Skill to aid you or your allies. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Galactic Guidance Prerequisite: Trained in Knowledge (Galactic Lore) You share your considerable galactic knowledge to inform others' actions and decisions. Once per encounter, as a Reaction, if you succeed on a DC 25 Knowledge (Galactic Lore) check, you enable one ally within 6 squares of you to reroll a failed Intelligence or Wisdom based Skill Check (Other than Perception). Rant Prerequisite: Trained in Persuasion You are a master of voicing your opinion loudly, continuously, and distractingly. If you succeed in making a Persuasion check to Intimidate an enemy that is within 6 squares of you and that can hear, see, and understand you, you can deny that enemy the use of a Move Action on its next turn, instead of gaining the normal Intimidation results. You grant one ally a Move Action to use immediately (The ally uses the Move Action as a Reaction). Self-Reliant Prerequisite: At least one Talent from the Inspiration Talent Tree You need not rely on others when the going gets tough. Once per encounter, you can use one Talent that you possess from the Inspiration Talent Tree on yourself, despite not normally being able to do so.Category:Talent Trees Category:Noble Talent Trees